The bond between a couple
by Setsukahime
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are getting married its was the greatest day for them and they have decided to go on a winter vacation with their friends but a shocking thing happens to the couple what could it be find out.AMUTO,KUTAU,RIMAHIKO,TADAYA
1. Chapter 1

Mimi: Yo everyone this my first fanfic I am so excited.

Ikuto: So what can story is this?

Mimi: It's a story about you and Amu-chan getting married and we are going on winter vacation with others.

Amu: EHHHH!!!!!

Mimi: Whats wrong Amu-chan?

Amu: Why am I married to him? (Points to Ikuto)

Ikuto: Maybe it's because you love me (smirking)

Amu: (blushes) there is no way I would love a perverted boy.

Ikuto: Really?

Amu: (blushes)

Mimi: Enough already gosh.

Mimi: I don't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 1)

(Normal POV)

"Morimoto-san some girls want to see you." My assistant Lulubelle told me. "Alright thank you Lulubelle-chan" Lulubelle and I walked out of my office and I saw my friends Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya. They were waving to me and I walked over to them.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We were wondering if you can make a wedding dress for me and four bridesmaid dresses for Utau, Rima, Yaya, and you." Amu said.

"Of course I can but why are you asking to make a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses for you guys?" I asked them.

"It's because Amu-chii is getting married and we are her bridesmaid even you too Mimi-chii." Yaya told me.

"Really Amu-chan is getting married but to who. Is it Tadase-kun?" I asked Amu. And she nodded her head no. "Oh yeah I forgot Tadase-kun is dating Yaya-chan." I said. "Is it Kukai-kun?" She nodded her head no again. "Oh that's right he is dating Utau-chan. I said." Is it Kairi-kun?" And again she nodded no. "Hmmm that only person is left is Ikuto-kun." I said and she nodded yes. "Ehhhh really I knew you two would make a cute couple you two are so cute and okay I would make the best wedding dress for you and bridesmaid dresses for us." I said and started getting fabric, scissors, a sewing machine, and some decorations for the dresses.

(Mimi POV)

And I started measuring the girls to see what size to fit into the dresses. I told the girls to comeback tomorrow. The girls left and I was really intense with the designs for the girls and started to going crazy with the dresses and I was finished with dresses they all look so spectacular. I looked at the clock it was closing time so I put the dresses into my secret closet which is downstairs of my hangout place for my workers and my friends also it was in my office and none of my customers knew about that only my workers and my friends knew about that. I locked up my shop and went home.

(Tomorrow)

(Normal POV)

My friends were waiting out of my office so I grab the dresses from my secret closet and I walked out of my office and gave the dresses to the girls and they wanted try it on so first I took Amu-chan to the dressing room when Amu-chan was done she look so stunning. She was wearing fingerless and handless white long gloves, white tall boots, white short veil with small pearls in the front and the fabric was at the back, a clear white leggings that goes at the thigh, and beautiful long silk baby doll dress with 1/4 spaghetti straps.

"Wow" said the girls. " Alright Utau-chan your turn." Amu-chan changed back into her clothes and took her wedding dress with her. I took Utau-chan to the dressing room and when Utau-chan was finished she looked beautiful. She was wearing short white gloves, white high heels, and a long white tube dress with a flower down to her left thigh side. "Oh my gosh" said the girls. "Okay Rima-chan your up" Utau-chan finished changing into her regular clothes and took her bridesmaid dress. I took Rima-chan to the dressing room when she finally finished she looked really pretty. She was wearing long fingerless white gloves, short white boots, clear white leggings which is similar to Amu-chan's, and a long light yellow baby doll dress with a pink flower on her chest and it was sleeveless. "So pretty" said the girls and Rima-chan quickly changed back to her clothes and went out of the dressing room to see the girls and carried her bridesmaid dress. "Alright then Yaya-chan your next" I told her and I took her to dressing room and when she came out she looked so cute. She was wearing long pink gloves with pink flowers to the side, pink high heels with pink orchards on top of the shoe, a long pink tube dress that has a lot white in the center, and a pink flower choker. "So cute" the girls said. Yaya-chan finished changing into her regular clothes and took her bridesmaid dress and I was the last one so I went to the dressing room and when I was finished the girl's faces was in amazement. I was wearing a long blue clear fingerless and handless gloves that a has a 1/2 strap of brown on top of it, blue sandals with daisies on top of it, and a long white crossover dress that 1/2 sleeves on my shoulder with a blue flower to a little bit of lower of my right side of my chest. "That's beautiful" said the girls. I changed into my clothes and took my bridesmaid dress with me and put it in my office and I went over to the girls.

"Oh Mimi could you make 2 things for me, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and you for the wedding?" Amu-chan asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked. Amu-chan whispered to me the two things I should make. "Okay I will make the rocker clothes and the short kimonos for us come by the day after tomorrow." I said. The girls nodded and went home and I looked at the time it was closing time already so my workers went home already and I locked up my store and went home. This going to be the best surprise for the boys.

Ikuto: So what is the surprise for us boys?

Amu and Mimi: You and the guys will see.

Ikuto: Okay.

Amu: Oh yeah Mimi can you tell me why I am married to him? (Points to Ikuto)

Mimi: You two are so cute together and also it because the character transformation of Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure.

Amu: What about Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure?

Mimi: Well I learned that Fortune from Amulet Fortune can mean luck or wealth (hence Seven Seas Treasure) and for Treasure from Seven Seas Treasure is Amu-chan is the treasure Ikuto-kun has been looking for.

Amu: I am Ikuto's treasure (blushes)

Ikuto: I am Amu's fortune (blushes too)

Mimi: Awww isn't that cute you guys are blushing together.

Mimi: People please R&R this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi: Hi everyone.

Ikuto: (sleeping)

Amu: Why is he still sleeping?

Mimi: I have no idea try to wake him up.

Amu: Oh Ikuto wake up. (Shaking Ikuto)

Ikuto: (still sleeping)

Amu: WAKE UP YOU STUPID PERVERTED CAT!

Ikuto: (still sleeping)

Amu: He is so hard to wake up it's your turn.

Mimi: Okay have you tried this (whispers to Ikuto's ear)

Mimi: (whisper mode) Amu-chan is getting married to Tadase-kun.

Ikuto: (wakes up and goes to Amu) Why are you getting married to Kiddy King?

Amu: Stupid (punches Ikuto)

Ikuto: Ow

Mimi: Okay then I don't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 2)

(Mimi POV)

I was really tired making rocker clothes and kimonos for my friends and me and everyday we rehearse for the show at Amu-chan's wedding it was really fun and also tired ring. Amu-chan told me that her wedding is next Saturday I couldn't wait. Also my boyfriend Kilk told me that he is Ikuto's best man I was really happy to hear that.

(The Wedding Day)

(Amu POV)

"Thank you Mimi for making the clothes for us." I told her. "Your welcome Amu-chan I am glad that you chose me." Mimi told me. I laughed and I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful orhime-sama when I looked at the girls they all look like orhime-samas too but the girls say that I am the beautifulness orhime-sama I blushed. Rima gave me my bouquet of roses with camilla blossoms. The girls and I walked outside of my dressing room. The bridesmaid walked in and the people's and the best man's faces were so priceless they thought they saw kami-sama after they walked in. It was time for me to walked in when I walked everyone's and my groom's faces were stunned it's like I am Aphrodite-sama. "Hello Ikuto what do you think of my wedding dress?" I asked him. "Uhhh…….you look beautiful." He said.

(Ikuto POV)

She looked so beautiful my guess is that Mimi made her dress and the other bridesmaid dresses including herself. They all look like beautiful but Amu was the most beautifulness. (Mimi: Yeah I am going to skip all the other stuff the counselor says before I do.)

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto do you take Hinamori Amu as your wife?" asked the counselor.

"I do." I told him.

"And do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your husband?" asked the counselor.

"I do." Amu told him

"Now I present you as husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The counselor told us.

I slowly kissed Amu's lips and she kissed back and everyone cheered and we broke the kiss and everyone went to tables and the waiters and waitress brought out the food. Everyone was started eat and so did us and when we finished Amu and the girls they had a surprise for us but first they have to go change first.

(Amu POV)

The girls and I walked to dressing room and started changing into the rocker clothes. We look spectacular I was wearing off of shoulder black and white stripes top, mini jean skirt with a black belt, black pearl earrings and a black pearl necklace, and lace up black boots. Utau was wear an off shoulder gray top with a picture of a dog in the front, silver pants with a silver chain belt, silver hoop earrings with a silver hoop necklace, and lace up gray with white boots. Rima was wearing a blue tank top with a big white star in front, a red and white stripe skirt, thin silver hoop earrings and a red bracelet with rhinestones, and a red fishnet stockings and short red boots. Yaya was wearing a long pink sleeve and on front of the shirt says ROI WORLD STAR, long white pants with pink rhinestones, pink earrings, and pink flats. Mimi was wearing long sleeve white top with a skeleton in the front with words say dang-roués, black skinny jeans with white rhinestones, long silver earrings with a black choker with rhinestones on it and black string bracelet, and white sneakers.

"We look totally hot." Utau told us. "Yeah the boys are so going to be surprise." said Rima. "Here we come boys." I told them.

Ikuto: OMG

Amu and Mimi: (giggling)

Ikuto: Are you girls singing for us?

Mimi: Yes we are but you and the guys still haven't figure out what are we going to do with the kimonos.

Ikuto: Well what are you guys with the kimonos?

Amu: You and the guys will see.

Mimi: Mmm hmm

Mimi: PLEASE R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi: Hello everyone.

Allen Walker: Can you guys show me where the D. Gray Man fanfic is?

Amu and Ikuto: What the heck?

Mimi: (fainted)

Allen Walker: Is she okay? (Points to Mimi)

Ikuto: She is big fan of yours and D. Gray Man fanfic is 15 blocks away to the left.

Allen Walker: Thank you. (Walks off)

Amu: Mimi Mimi MIMI!

Mimi: Huh what happened?

Amu: You fainted in front of Allen Walker.

Mimi: (blushes) oh can someone do the disclaimer?

Amu: I'll do it Mimi doesn't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 3)

(Normal POV)

"We all agreed we looked spectacular." I told them and the girls nodded to their head. We walked over to the stage and I whispered to Lulubelle to make an announcement she nodded and grab the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen may have your attention please the bride and the bridesmaid is going put on a show for us they have been rehearsing a lot of times so please enjoy." Lulubelle told them. "Hello everyone we are going to sing two songs for you guys and we have two solos from these two lovely ladies." Rima told them. (Passion by Utada Hikaru do not own)

(Amu)

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

Omoidaseba haruka haruka

Mirai wa

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

(Utau)

…doko mademo kagayaiteta

Kirei na aozora no shita de

Bokura wa…

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

(Amu and Utau)

…sukoshi dake obieteita

Natsukashii iro ni

Mado ga… somaru

(Amu)

Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka

Mirai wa

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

…doko edemo tsudzuiterunda

Ookina…kanban no shita de

(Utau)

Jidai no…

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

…utsuroi wo miteitai na

Nido to… aenu hito ni…basho ni

Mado wo…akeru

(Amu and Utau)

Omoidaseba haruka haruka

Mirai wa

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

…doko mademo kagayaiteta

Kirei na aozora no shita de

Bokura wa…

(Amu)

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

…itsu mademo nemutteita

Zutto mae ni suki datta hito

Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da

(Utau)

Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo

Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo

Zutto wasurerarenakatta no

Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana

(Amu and Utau)

Watashitachi ni dekinakatte koto wo

Totemo natsukahiku omou yo

Uuu…

All my fears and all our lies

Azora no shita…

Ahhh…

Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

"Thank you now for next song."(Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru Japanese version)

(Amu)

Donna toki date Tada hitori de Unmei wasurete Ikite kita noni

Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru Mayonakani

Shizuka ni Deguchi ni tatte

Kurayami ni Hikari wo ute

(Utau)

Imadoki yakusoku nante

Fuan ni saseru dake kana

Negi wo Kuchi ni Shitai dake sagasou

Ku ni mo Shoukai suru yo Kitto umaku iku yo

(Amu and Utau)

Donna toki datte Zutto futari de

Donna toki datte Soba ni iru nara

Kimi to iu Hikari ga

Watashi wo mitsukeru Mayonaka ni

Urusai

(Amu)

To'ori ni haitte

Unmei no Kamen wo tore

Saki mitooshi sugi nante

Imi no nai koto wa yamete

(Utau)

Kyou ha hishii mono mo tabeyou yo

Mirai wa zutto saki da yo Boku ni mo wakaranai

Kansei sasenaide Motto yokushite One scene zutsu totte

Ikeba ii kara

(Amu and Ikuto)

Kimi to iu Hikari ga watashi no sceneario Utsushi dasu

Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo

Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake wo Miteite yo

Donna ni yokutta tte

Shinji kirenai ne Sonna toki datte

Soba ni iru kara

(Amu)

Kimi to iu Hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru Mayonaka ni

Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo

Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake wo Mite ite yo

Motto hanasou yo Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo

(Utau)

Terebi keshite Watashi no koto dake wo Mite ite yo

"Thank you everyone its time for the two solos from Amu and Mimi first up is Amu." Utau told them. "Thank you Utau and I hope you like my solo please enjoy." Amu told them.(Faded Dreams or Yume Oboro from Touka Gettan)

(Amu)

Akane sasu kimi no utsuroiyuku kage wo motome(motome)

Uchinabiku kurokami kasuka na nokoriga sagashite (sagashite)

Setsunaki kioku tadoru

Momoiro no yume (tsuki ni kaoru momo no ka)

Namida no hitomi wake mo

Toki wa kamifubuki (toki wa kamifubuki)

Chiriyukite kaze no

Oto ni naru (ude no naka de oto ni naru)

Hisakata no ame wa ryougen no honoo wo nurashi (nurashite)

Sasanami no ayashiki omoi no kakera wo kakikesu (kakikesu)

Koi wa tsuchi fukaku shizukeku kuchihateru

Te no hira kara koboreru

Tsukikusa no iro (kaze ni yureru tsuki no yo)

Kieyuku saki wa hoshi mo

Miezu ni (hikaru hoshi mo miezu)

Toki wa yumeoboro (toki wa yumeoboro)

Awai ni shizumite

Miushinau (mune no naka de miushinau)

Muragimo no kokoro wa ikusen no nami wo kasane (kasanete)

Utsusemi no inochi ni chiisaki hanabira yurashite (yurashite)

Mizu wa furishikiri yoru wa iteyurumu

Tamakagiru haroka na hikari yukusue wo terashi (terashite)

Ubatama no yami kirisaku kotonohasa e furishiku (furishiku)

Ai wa sora hateru ashita ni yomigaeru

"Thank you I am glad you all like it next is Mimi she had worked so hard for this song she hope you like it." Amu told them. I started to play the piano. (Musician by Sanae Kobayashi)

(Mimi)

soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita (repeat 1 more time)

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to (repeat 1 more time)

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao (repeat 1 more time

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume (repeat 1 more time

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni (repeat 1 more time)

umare o chita kagayaku omae (repeat 1 more time)

ikuoku no toshitsuki ga (repeat 1 more time)

ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo (repeat 1 more time)

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru (repeat 2 more time)

douka konoko ni ai o (repeat 2 more time)

tsunaida te ni kisu o (repeat 2 more time)

soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare o chita kagayaku omae

ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai o

tsunaida te ni kisu o watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai o

tsunaida te ni kisu o

"Thank you for listening to it I hope you all like it." I told them everyone clapped including my friends and they went up to the stage and bow down then we went to the dressing room but then the boys stop us. "Why you guys changing again?" Ikuto asked us. "Yes why?" Nagihiko asked us. So then we walked up to them. "Don't cha you guys want to something cute and a little tight and also a little short?" Amu asked them. They blushed in embarrassment. And they let us pass through. "We thought so." said Utau. We walked into the dressing room and started changing.

Mimi: I am so tired writing this so please R&R guys please.


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi: (sad)

Ikuto: What the heck is wrong with her? (Points to Mimi)

Amu: How should I know?

Amu: Oh Mimi are you okay?

Mimi: No

Amu: What's wrong Mimi?

Mimi: (starts tearing up) why does everyone I know from my school hates me sometimes I feel lonely a lot of times. (THIS IS TRUE PEOPLE)

Amu: Awww Mimi.

Mimi: Could someone do the disclaimer I am too sad to do it.

Ikuto: I am too lazy.

Amu: I am too busy comforting Mimi.

Temari: I will do it Mimi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 4)

(Normal POV)

When we finished changing into our kimonos we looked like so cute and sexy. The kimonos go by knee length we wearing different colors. Amu was wearing red, yellow, and black that has black vines, red vines, and small yellow dots, Utau was wearing purple with small purple hearts, Rima was wearing orange with small orange dots, Yaya was wearing white that has rainbows on it, and I was wearing blue and black that has small blue butterflies. I started having an idea to prank the boys. I told the girls and they nodded and we grab the fans and put in front of our faces we go out back the dressing room. We started walking slowly to the boys so they won't notice us. We slowly bent down and blow their ears and they were surprise and fell down their chair. We started laughing. "Hey that was not funny!" Kukai exclaimed to us. "Yes it was you guys should see your faces." Utau told them and they blushed in embarrassment. "We are going to put on some music okay?" Amu told them and the boys nodded. We walked over to the CD player and put on our songs (Kuromi Rondo). Ikuto and the boys raised their hands out for us to see if we want to dance of course we gave them our hands. We started to dance and everyone started dancing too well most people. When the song ended some people were ready to leave and Lulubelle told Amu and Ikuto that its time to throw the bouquet and they nodded started walking up to the dance floor. Of course us bridesmaid wanted to get the bouquet so we walked up. Then Amu tossed her bouquet and guess who has it. Amu's lil sister Ami had it and Amu's papa was very sad that another "sparrow" of his is going to get married soon. When its time to go home everyone including us went into the cars and drove home.

(Amu POV)

When we got home we started changing into our pajamas the Ikuto said,"Now that we are married you can't make me sleep on the floor." He smirks. "I know that already gosh so don't look when I am changing okay?" I asked him and he pouted. "Awww that's no fun we are married so why can't I look at you changing?" Ikuto pouted. "Because you are still a pervert even though I am married to you." I told him. "Fine." Ikuto told Amu. I went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas that Utau bought. The top has spaghetti straps and a picture of a strawberry on it and the pants are knee length has small strawberries on it. When I walked out of the bathroom and I noticed Ikuto was smirking. "So my little strawberry is wearing strawberries." He told me and still smirking. "Urashi Utau bought it for me so go to sleep right now I am tired of changing into the clothing and walking out of dressing room again and again!" I shouted at him. I turned off the light and Ikuto and I started to sleep.

Mimi: (still crying)

Ikuto: Stop crying please!

Mimi: (looks at Ikuto and started carrying harder)

Ikuto: OMG Amu stop her!

Amu: Why should I its your fault for making her crying harder.

Utau: (Walks out) Oi who is crying?

Ikuto: Its Mimi.

Utau: Make her stop crying!

Ikuto: I tried everything and even Amu you try it Utau.

Utau: Fine (walks over to Mimi) I know I will sing you a song.

Utau: (starts singing Heartful song) Daremoi nani STAGE Yume no jikan wa mo onakunaorite yuku Kinaro to onaji asu wa ni otoko nai to kizu kuno nazekushii mune kitsu wo setsu na furu tsu fushi ni kedo namida furete tobira takakou Atarashii watshi ni umare kawaru yuuki wo Dashite hakukashi ga iranai ne My Heartful Song My Heartful song (stop singing)

Mimi: (stops crying and looks at Utau) thank you Utau that made feel better.

Utau: You're welcome Mimi.

Mimi: Sorry everyone I was crying because at my school everyone I know teases me and made fun of me so please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi: Sorry everyone I had to do some things.

Ikuto: Well that still didn't give you rights to be lazy.

Mimi: (looks at Ikuto) Ikuto-kun I will steal Amu-chan away from you.

Ikuto: Yeah right.

Mimi: I will prove it Amu-chan can you come here?

Amu: What is it Mimi.

Mimi: (grabs Amu's hand then kiss it)

Amu: (blushes) Mimi?

Ikuto: What the hell are you doing?!

Mimi: I told you I will steal Amu-chan away from you and my tomboy side took over. Unless you keep saying mean things I will gave her to Tadase-kun.

Ikuto: Sorry Mimi.

Mimi: That's better and I accepted your apology I did not own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 5)

(Ikuto POV)

I woke up and smell something good in the kitchen when I was in there I saw eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles. I saw Amu in an apron with kitties on it I started smirking. Amu waved to me and said,"Good morning Ikuto I made some breakfast so enjoy." "Thanks Amu." I told her and she started smiling. We sat down and started eating of course I have to wash the dishes since she cooked I washed. "I am going to take a shower so please bring something warm and cute clothes to me also bring my panties and bra okay?" Amu told me and I nodded and started smirking. "Oh and don't do perverted to my undergarments if you do I will hurt you okay?" She told me and I pouted and started nodding. "Good." Amu told me. She went into the bathroom and I went into our closet and picked a light yellow long sleeved top, jean mini skirt, and white tights also a light brown cap. I went into and bathroom and put the clothes on the counter where the sink is I heard Amu singing Naturally by Selena Gomez.

Amu

How you choose to express yourself its all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside its intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away…

What you do, so naturally…

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

I walked out of the bathroom and changed into a long sleeved light blue dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

(Amu POV)

When I finished showering and singing I looked at the counter the clothes that Ikuto picked for me but I had to admit they look really cute and warm. When I went out my cell phone was ringing I looked at the caller id it was Rima. I picked up.

"Hello Rima."

"Hi Amu hey I was wondering if you can go shopping with us at the mall where Mimi works?"

"I would love to go with you guys to the mall."

"Great bring Ikuto with you we are having the guys carrying our bags also Mimi and Kilk would go too.

"I will try to make him bye Rima"

"Bye Amu."

I press the off button then I walked towards Ikuto and asked him,"Ikuto-koi can you please come with me to the mall?" "No." he replied. "Why?" I asked him. "Every time we go to the mall you always make me carry your bags and it's always heavy." He told me. And I started fake crying good thing he is dense like me and Rima teach me to do fake crying and Ikuto started getting worried and good thing that Nagihiko didn't teach him to see right through the fake cry. "Don't cha love me I thought you did and do you want to divorce me this quickly?" I asked him and started fake crying more. "No I do love you and I am not going to divorce you this quickly and I will go with you to the mall okay so please stop crying?" Ikuto asked me. "Really?" I asked him and he nodded. "Really now grab your jacket, hat, and boots and let's go." Ikuto told me. I can't believe he is dense and I thought he was wise. I grab my cap and my yellow jacket also my high heeled boots and we walked to the car.

Ikuto: Why did you made me dense into this story?

Mimi: What I thought it was funny that you were dense.

Ikuto: No it wasn't and Amu-koi probably thinks that too right Amu?

Amu: I agreed with Mimi that you were funny when you were dense.

Mimi: Hehehe

Ikuto: (shocked)

Mimi: Okay then please review everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Mimi: Yo people.

Amu: Mimi have you seen Ikuto?

Mimi: No not really

Amu: Oh okay thank you.

Mimi: Amu-chan why are you looking for Ikuto-kun?

Amu: He said that he has a gift for me today but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Mimi: I think know where he is.

Amu: Really?

Mimi: Yep (points to the ceiling)

Amu: (looks up than got kissed by the lips)

Ikuto: I hope you enjoy your present my little strawberry.

Mimi: Wow is that best thing you could do?

Ikuto: No not really but unless you can let me have a lemon with Amu.

Mimi&Amu: (blushes deep red)

Mimi: NO LEMON YOU STUPID PERVERT EVER I AM STILL 12 HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY YES TO YOU?!?!

Ikuto: Well I am hot and fine also I caught you watching Moonlight Lady you pervy little kid. (hentai anime)

Amu: Uh Ikuto you should run right now.

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: (points to Mimi and Ikuto looked and got scared)

Mimi: (demonic aura) Ikuto I will make you take that back!

(Mimi is chasing Ikuto)

Amu: Uh Mimi doesn't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 6)

Amu POV

When we reached to the mall I saw Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, and Kilk. Yaya was waving to me and Ikuto and we came over. "So first we have to pick up Mimi huh?" I asked them and they nodded and we started walking over Moonlight Dreams which is where Mimi works and when we came in everyone was so busy including Mimi. Kilk walked over to her and said," Nice design Mimi it looks really good." "Oh thanks." Mimi told him when she looked up her eyes was widen she was so surprised and fell down off her chair. We started laughing including Kilk and he handed his hand to Mimi to pull her up and she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Don't surprise me like that Kilk-kun it almost gave me a heart attack and I see you brought our friends so what bring you guys doing here?" Mimi asked us. "We were wondering if you want to go shopping with us." I replied to her. "Of course I would like to go shopping with you guys let me ask my workers okay?" Mimi asked us and we nodded. "Guys is it okay I go shopping with my friends?" Mimi asked her workers and they nodded. "Of course Morimoto-san you worked really hard and helped us too with the designs so you must take a break." One of Mimi workers replied. "Thanks everyone Lulubelle-chan you are in charged okay?" Mimi asked Lulubelle and she nodded. We started walking out of Mimi's store.

Mimi POV

When we walked out of my shop we went into Aeropostale, Old Navy, Hollister, Forever 21, and Victoria Secret. When we were there some of the boys were a little embarrassed like Tadase and Nagihiko. Ikuto, Kukai, and Kilk just smirk I will never understand perverted boys. Amu and Ikuto were looking at the bras, Utau and Kukai were looking at the panties, Rima and Nagihiko were looking at the makeup, Yaya and Tadase were looking at the perfumes, and me and Kilk were looking at the jeans. When we finished something caught the girls and my eyes it was Sanrio the hello kitty store everything was all so cute there. We ran in and we picked some things of our favorite character from Sanrio (Amu Hinamori=Hello Kitty, Utau Hoshina=Charmmy Kitty, Rima Mashiro=My Melody, Yaya Yuiki=Cinnamoroll, and Mimi Morimoto= Kuromi) When we finished shopping we went back to my store and went into my office. I placed in a code to open my secret hangout we walked downstairs and the boys were revive from carrying our shopping bags they were laying on the couch. I pressed the buttons and came out a pool table, a smoothie bar, and air hockey which is all inside. The girls and I grabbed our shopping bags and went into the wardrobe which is really big bigger than London Tipton's wardrobe. Inside was a spa, coffee shop, and well clothes. We put down our bags and went outside we saw that Nagi and Kukai are playing air hockey and Ikuto, Kilk, and Tadase are playing pool. I pressed the button for the outside of the hangout and there was a soccer field and a swimming pool which right now is an ice rink. The boys stop and started going out for soccer. (Not outside like where the sun is like an indoor stuff but outside of the hangout place.) I started having an idea that we should go to the my cousin Coco's winter resort I told the girls and the guys and they all nodded and planned we should go on Dec 16 since today is the 9 we had to pick up some warm clothes and also I have to make 10 snow suits for us which is a lot of work but my workers can helped me. I can't wait for it and I dialed my cousin's work phone and told her that I need 5 luxurious rooms for us at the 16. Then everyone went home.

Mimi: (started dancing)

Ikuto: Why are you dancing?

Mimi: Because I am listening Tik Tok by Kesha this song make me dance a lot.

Ikuto: Okay.

Amu: I heard Tik Tok is it who I think it is?

Mimi: Yep

Amu: (starts dancing with Mimi)

Ikuto: (watching with amusement) Please R&R guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Mimi: Hi everyone how is you?

Ikuto: What took you so long?

Mimi: I was busy what do you think I did?

Ikuto: Well

Mimi: Don't answer that.

Ikuto: Alright then have you seen Amu?

Mimi: Yeah but she told me not tell you and there's nothing you could do make me tell you

Ikuto: Really?

Mimi: Yep

Ikuto: (starts smirking and putting my hand on Mimi's chin)

Mimi: (blushes deep red) what are you doing Ikuto-kun?

Ikuto: Should I steal your first kiss Mimi?

Mimi: (what is he doing my first kiss is going to be stolen away from a pervert?!)

Mimi: Alright I will tell you Amu-chan is in the dressing room?!

Ikuto: Thank you Mimi (walks out)

Mimi: (in daze) I-I don't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 7)

(Dec 16)

(Mimi POV)

Today is the day we go to my cousin's winter resort I was so excited. I had worked my back to making 10 snow suits for my friends but some of my workers helped me I brought my ipod with me so did Amu-chan and Utau-chan. When we were there Coco was at the door and she was waving to us. "Coco-chan!" I shouted to her and gave her a hug. "Mimi it's so good to you how are you?" Coco asked me. "I am fine let me introduce you to my friends this is Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, and my boyfriend Kilk." I told her. "It's nice to meet you all oh and Mimi your rooms are already let me show them to you." Coco told us and we followed her. There were rooms that had a letter and a number. Then we had reached our rooms they had our first letter of our names like AI for Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun. "I did that for you guys when Mimi told me your names on the phone and I hope you guys enjoyed your stay." Coco told us and left we walked into our rooms and thought this was a palace bedroom.

(Amu POV)

We started changing into our snow suits I was wearing a fur trimmed red winter jacket, red snow pants, and red boots. Ikuto was wearing a blue winter jacket, blue snow pants, and blue boots we grabbed our snow goggles and went out and saw that everyone had finished. Utau was wearing a grey turtle neck with a purple fur jacket, purple trimmed fur snow pants, and purple snow sneakers. Kukai was wearing the same thing as Ikuto except its green. Rima was wearing an orange snow jacket that had blue on it, orange snow pants with some blue on it, and orange snow sneakers. Nagihiko was wearing the same thing as Ikuto and Kukai except its violet. Yaya was wearing a pink turtle neck snow jacket, black snow pants with one pink stripe on both sides, pink snow boots. Tadase was wearing same thing as Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi except it was yellow. Mimi was wearing a grey short turtle neck with a white coat that says joy on the sleeves which is black, black snow pants with the word joy to the side which is white and white boots. Kilk same thing as the guys except its black and white. "So we are going the winter sports center right?" I asked them and they all nodded we head towards to the train. It's like 1 ½ hours away and we were finally there were skis, snowboards, ice skates, and sleds. So we decided what to do. Me, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Mimi, and Kilk decided to go snowboarding while Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Tadase to go skiing.

(Utau POV)

When we reached to the mountain we put on our snow goggles and Ikuto, Kukai, and Kilk snowboard down to the mountain. I was started smirking so did Amu and Mimi we were started to having an idea and we thought the same thing. When the boys reached up to the top. "Hey boys we want to challenge you to a snowboarding contest." I told them and they started smirking. "Alright what's in it for us?" Kukai asked us and we started smirking. "If we win you have to do our bidding but if you win we do your bidding and you can make us do anything perverted by when we leave here." I replied to them and they nodded. We grabbed our snowboards and snowboard down to the mountain. It was a neck between us and the boys and the winner was….. us girls. The boys were shocked that they have been beaten by girls. We totally rule then I told them," We won so you have to do our bidding for us by the last day we leave here." The boys groaned and it was almost sunset so we went to the train and leave. When we were backed to the resort we went into our rooms and grabbed our towels and went to the hot springs.

(Amu POV)

Coco gave us our robes for after we finished our bathe. We went into the girl's dressing room and strip our clothes off and grabbed a towel and wrapped ourselves. We dip our feet into the hot springs and went in it was so relaxing. But I feel that we were being watched it was probably my imagination. "Today was the greatest day ever." I told the girls and they nodded. "Yep nothing could be better so I was wondering if we have a baby girl what we named her." Mimi told us. "Mine would probably be Aiko it's a lovely name." I told them. "I guess mine would be Onpu." Utau told us. "Mine is Hazuki." Rima told us. "Yaya's baby would be name Momoko." Yaya told us. "Mine would be Sophitia its beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Mimi told us. "I get the feeling we are being watched right now." I told the girls and they nodded and looked over to the boy's side and found 10 eyeballs. "IKUTO" I shouted. "KUKAI" Utau shouted. "NAGIHIKO" Rima shouted. "TADASE" Yaya shouted. "KILK" Mimi shouted. We covered our bodies. "KYAAAAAA" we screamed in union and went out and go into dressing room. We put on our robes and went back into our rooms.

(Ikuto POV)

"Next time we shouldn't do that we are now consider perverts to the girls." Nagi told us. "We really don't mind that we are considering perverts to the girls." Me, Kukai, and Kilk told Nagi in union. "Well to you guys but not me and Hotori-kun." Nagi told us. We walked out of the hot springs and walked into the boy's dressing room to put on our robes and went back into our rooms. We went to dinner and sleep right now.

Mimi: I am getting sleepy right now.

Amu&Ikuto: So are we.

Mimi: Well please R&R

Mimi: Let's go to bed.

Amu&Ikuto: Okay good night

Mimi: Good night.

Mimi, Amu, & Ikuto: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	8. Chapter 8

Mimi: (sad) Hi everyone

Ikuto: Oh no not again what happened this time?

Mimi: (looks at Ikuto and ran towards him)

Ikuto: Whoa are you okay?

Mimi: (crying) do you think I am a nuisance?

Ikuto: No you aren't a nuisance at all and why you asked that so suddenly?

Mimi: I always wonder why my parents like my sister more than me and I know that she is five but they treat me differently they blame me some things that I didn't do am I really a bad child?

Ikuto: Mimi

Mimi: I want the pain to go away.

Ikuto: Mimi (hugs her)

Mimi: (blushes) Ikuto-kun

Ikuto: I understand your pain and you are not alone everyone will surround you with warm light.

Mimi: Ikuto-kun (hugs him tightly)

Amu: Hey did I miss something huh?

Amu: (smiles) Mimi doesn't own Shugo Chara please enjoy.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 8)

(The next day)

(The girl's POV)

I woke up in the morning and I saw that my boyfriend/husband isn't here and on the wall there is a note from him is says that: Dear Amu/Utau/Rima/Yaya/Mimi if you are wondering where I am. I am hanging with the guys at the hot springs so hangout with the girls or would you rather join me. I blushed at last 5 words so joining him is not my choice then we started taking a shower and brushing our teethes and pick out clothes and walked outside to see the girls.

(Mimi POV)

"So where should we go?" Yaya asked us. "Why don't we go the karaoke station here?" I asked them and they nodded. "Let's leave a note for the guys to show us where we were first then show us the way the karaoke station." Amu told us and we grabbed some papers and pencils. We put on our door and we started walking. When we walked in the karaoke station the wall had stars and moons. "Alright who wants go first?" I asked them none of them raises their hand. I sighed and grabbed some paper, pencil, and a box I put or names one the paper and put it inside the box and started to shake it and the first name came out was me very weird. I got up on stage and picked (Ice Queen by Trish Thuy Trang) my favorite.

Mimi

Once so long ago my hearts has crushed and turn to stone

Now a cold façade protects and shields their words echo…

Here comes the ice queen

No heart and no emotions so it seems

But they don't really know how I can be

Don't judge me based on what you see

The lonely ice queen

No one is ever good enough it seems

I'm just little shy, misunderstood

You think that you can melt my heart

Then break the ice

Snow fell all around

Onto the ground

They put me down

Trapped beneath the ice

No sign of fire but still they cry

No heart and no emotions so it seems

But they don't really know how I can be

Don't judge me based on what you see

The lonely ice queen

No one is ever good enough it seems

I'm just little shy, misunderstood

You think that you can melt my heart

Then break the ice

Dodododo…

Here comes the ice queen

No heart and no emotions so it seems

But they don't really know how I can be

Don't judge me based on what you see

The lonely ice queen

No one is ever good enough it seems

I'm just little shy, misunderstood

You think that you can melt my heart

Here comes the ice queen

No heart and no emotions so it seems

But they don't really know how I can be

Don't judge me based on what you see

The lonely ice queen

No one is ever good enough it seems

I'm just little shy, misunderstood

You think that you can melt my heart

Then break the ice

I was finished the girls clapped that song always left me a tear and I pull out a name and it was Utau-chan she went up the stage and picked her favorite song (Say ok Vanessa Hudgens)

Utau

Oh Oh

You are fine you are sweet

But I'm still a bit naïve with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe

I can't find words to speak I feel sparks

But I don't want to be into you

If you're not looking for true love

Oh Oh

No I don't wanna start seeing you

If I can't be your only one

So tell me when it's not alright

When it's not okay

Will you try to make feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

Will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away

Say that it's gonna be alright

(That's going to be ok) say ok

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't want to be into you

If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you

If you can make my heart feel safe

Feel safe

When it's not alright

When it's not okay

When it's not okay

Will you try to make feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

Will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away

Say that it's gonna be alright

(That's going to be ok) say ok

Don't run away, don't run away

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe away my tears away

Will you hold me close and say……

When it's not alright

When it's not okay

When it's not okay

Will you try to make feel better

Will you say alright (say alright)

Will you say ok (say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever

Or run away

Say that it's gonna be alright

(That's going to be ok) say ok

Don't run away, don't run away

Say ok

Say that it's gonna be alright

That it's gonna be ok

Don't run away

Will you say ok

Say that it's gonna be alright

That it's gonna be ok

Don't run away

Will you say ok

We clapped for Utau and since no one wants to sing we all head back to Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun's room we notice that our notes are still there maybe they aren't back yet. When we were in there I put my ipod in the clock that has an ipod holder for listening to music and put on tik tok by kesha and we started dancing it is a great song for dancing. When the song started the door open and there were the boys with shopping bags but I continued.

(The boy's POV)

OMG the girls were dancing in Amu and Ikuto's/my room and they are really good at dancing really. And the girls didn't notice us at all this would be great entertainment for us.

(Normal POV)

When the music ended the girls and I noticed that the guys are back. "How much do you guys see?" Utau asked them. "All of it and nice dancing you looked really hot Utau." Kukai replied to Utau and she blushed. "So are you Amu." Ikuto told her and she blushed. "Even you Rima-chan." Nagi told her and Rima blushed as well. "So are you Yaya-chan." Tadase told Yaya and she blushed as well. "So Mimi are you going to do that in our room later?" Kilk asked me and I blushed deep red. The boys started laughing. "HEY WHATS SO FUNNY YOU STUPID PERV BAKAS?!?!?!" the girls and I said union and the boy's eardrums were about brake and they flinch. They gave the shopping bags to us and we looked inside and found bracelets that looked like our shugo charas. Amu has a heart, spade, clover, and a diamond and there is a face of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Utau has a pair of devil wings and angel wings and there is a face of Iru and Eru. Rima has a raindrop and star and there is a face of Kusukusu. Yaya had a pair of rabbit ears and a pacifier and a face of Pepe. Mine had two microphones and a pink pearl and an orange pearl and a face of Sara and Luchia. (If you watch Mermaid Melody you should know what they look like and imagine them in idol form and shugo chara form) When we looked at them we put our hands on our hearts. "Even though they are in our hearts your bracelets will remind you of them that they are still outside with us." Nagi told us and we looked at the boys and notice that they are wearing necklaces of their shugo chara. Ikuto had a cat and a face of Yoru. Kukai had a star and a face of Daichi. Nagi had a sakura flower and a pair of microphones and a face of Temari and Rhythm. Tadase had a crown and a face of Kiseki. Kilk had a surfboard and a red rose and a face of Kaito and Gaito (Again Mermaid Melody and Kaito is in his fancy clothes when he saw Luchia in mermaid form on her birthday at her palace and imagine them in shugo chara form) We were happy what the guys did we gave them a hug.

Mimi: You know I have been thinking about episode 100 of shugo chara

Amu: Is there something wrong with it?

Mimi: No not all but Ikuto in his child form and his voice sound very familiar to me somehow.

Ikuto: Really like who?

Mimi: Now I remember you sound like Kazune-kun

Ikuto: Who?

Mimi: A guy from Kamichama Karin he is just like you well kinda of well both of you are perverted but he gets perverted when he drinks alcohol and you are perverted all the time.

Ikuto: You got that right.

Mimi: But he is kinda sexist.

Amu: Like how?

Mimi: Well sometimes he says "Women are really stupid or noisy or something like that."

Amu: Wow but is he cute?

Mimi: Yep he looks like Tadase-kun but with blue eyes.

Amu: Oh wow I should go meet him.

Mimi: No you can't do that he belongs with Karin and he is married and you belong with him. (Points to Ikuto)

Amu: He is married?!

Mimi: I will tell you later and Please R&R guys


	9. Chapter 9

Mimi: Ohayo mina-san sorry I was kind of busy.

Ikuto: What took you so long!?

Mimi: I was busy you stupid neko and why do you consider one.

Ikuto: (twitch) Man you are annoying shut up woman!

Mimi: What did you say!?!?

Ikuto: You wanna a piece of me!?

Amu: WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?

Mimi & Ikuto: Sorry Amu.

Amu: Oh man how come you two were fighting?

Mimi: He is been sexist and annoying!

Ikuto: Me sexist and annoying what about you? You are so lazy what took you so long!

Mimi: I told you I was busy I have homework and I am writing a story about Kukai and Utau!

Ikuto: What's so great about Kutau what about Amuto?

Mimi: I like both of them also Rimahiko and Kaiyaya.

Amu: Uhhhh… Please enjoy it and Mimi doesn't own Shugo Chara.

(Age)

Ikuto: 27

Amu: 22

Kukai: 27 (I learned that Utau and Kukai are two years apart she is 15 and he is 13 so I switched it he is up and she is down)

Utau: 25

Rima: 22

Nagihiko: 22

Tadase: 22

Yaya: 21

Mimi: 22

Kilk: 23

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 9)

(Mimi POV)

The bracelets were beautiful and the girls and I were glad that the boys made it for us I must say they have good talent we decided to give them a peck on a cheek. I look at the clock it read 3:30 so I decided we should go to my favorite cake shop in my cousin's winter resort. "Guys since it's not dinner time let's go to a cake shop in the resort?" I asked them and they nodded and I lead them to Fantasy Cakey it was so cute inside and I saw a waitress walked up to us and she noticed our cute boyfriends and she acted cutely and flirty but I told her to back off and she was a little upset but I told her that my cousin is the manger of this resort she flinched and said sorry and lead us to a table. But then I noticed that the baker at counter looked so familiar to me I walked up to her and she smiled and was surprised. "Mimi how are you it's good to see you." the baker told me. "How do you know my name but you seem so familiar to me?" I asked her and she giggled. "Mimi it's me Noel your old best friend." Noel told me and I was shocked and hugged her. "Noel-tama I missed you I haven't seen you in I don't know like when were in the 6th grade so what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Coco offered me the job when I baked I made people's heart feel warm." Noel replied and I smiled. "So are you an idol right now?" Noel asked I and I nodded no and she looked confused. "I love singing very much but right now I am designer when I design everyone always leave happy." I told her and she smiled. "You know I want you to sing again you never sing for me since when we were in 6th grade." Noel told I and she pointed out a karaoke station and I went up stage and my friends, the customers, and the workers were looking at me. "Hi everyone I would like to sing a song for you hope you like." I told them I picked Noel's favorite song which is Perfect Harmony.

Mimi

Rashid no ump ni iterate makes na ima wo

Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni

Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni

Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku

Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku

Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga

Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku

Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku

Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY

Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu

Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite

Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni

Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de

Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE

Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara

Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Everyone clapped and cheered for me but Noel was cheering the most so I walked to her. "You still got it and it was still beautiful." Noel told me and she smiled and I blushed and gave her a smile then I walked towards my friends and they clapped for me and Kilk came to me and give me a peck on cheek and I blushed deep red. "That was beautiful Mimi." Utau told me. "Thanks so what do you guys want to eat?" I asked them. "I want strawberry shortcake." Amu replied. "A chocolate mousse cake." Ikuto replied. "A coffee mousse cake." Utau replied. "I want chocolate cake." Kukai replied. "A fruit tart please." Rima replied. "I will have the same thing as Rima-chan." Nagi replied. "Yaya wants ice cream cake." Yaya replied. "Morimoto-san I want vanilla filing cake." Tadase replied. "You should know what I like." Kilk replied. So I walked towards Noel told her our orders and best of luck the cakes and tarts were fresh out of the ovens she gave them to me and said," Since you are my best friend these cakes are for free." Noel told me and smiled. "But I must repay you by something." I told her. "Hmmm well you could help me by doing my makeup and picking some clothes for my date today." Noel told me and I nodded. "Great meet by me my house here's the address." Noel told and gave me her address. "Is it okay I bring some friends?" I asked her and she nodded. I saw the cakes and the tarts they look so delicious and there some tea cups and a tea pot. I walked over to my friends and gave them their cakes and tarts. When they took the first bite their hearts were warming up. "This is so good my heart is warming up." Amu told us and the others nodded and me and Kilk smiled at them. "Noel-chan wanted to be a baker since we were little her sweets are so good." I told them and Kilk nodded. After we finished I asked the girls to come with me to Noel's apartment and they nodded.

(At Noel's House)

When we arrived guess who open the door Noel's twin sister Caren she was surprised to see me and gave me a hug and she lead me to Noel's bedroom and Noel was wearing a robe when she saw me she quickly gave me a hug. "Oh Mimi thank you for coming would you mind telling your friend's names?" Noel asked me and I nodded. "This is Hinamori Amu or right now Tsukiyomi Amu, Hoshina Utau or Tsukiyomi Utau, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya." I told her. "So how come Amu and Utau have the same last name?" Noel asked me. "Amu is married to Utau's older brother and they are now in laws." I told her and said ahhh. "Alright let's see your closet." I told her and she showed me her closet. "Alright girls let's give Noel a complete makeover." I told them and they nodded. I worked on clothes, Utau and Amu are doing makeup, Rima is doing hair, and Yaya is doing jewelry. After we finished she looked so pretty she was wearing an indigo dress with a leggings, indigo heels, some light dusting of indigo eye shadow and pink blush and pastel pink lipstick with gloss on it, her hair was let down and on the back a little braid, and her jewelry was an indigo pearl earrings and a indigo shell necklace with a indigo pearl inside. The doorbell ranged and there was tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes but he looks so familiar to me he looks like my… brother!? "Ni-ni-ni-ni-san!?" I shouted and he looked at me and was very surprised. "Well if isn't little Mimi you sure have grown and you have a chest right now too." He told me and smirked. "LET ME AT HIM NOEL I AM GOING TO HURT HIM IN THE PLACE THAT I DIDN'T DO WHEN I WAS 7 YEARS OLD LET ME GO!?!?!?" I yelled at Noel. "Calm down Mimi he is my date for today don't hurt him right now." Noel told me and I calm down. "You are still the same annoying and perverted brother I know and love." I told him and he smiled. "And you are still the same violent and cute little sister I know and love." He told me and patted my head. "So how are you I heard that mom and dad moved back in Tokyo and you stayed with Selena?" He asked me and I nodded then he and Noel went out and I looked at the clock it was time for dinner and we left Noel's and Caren's house and went back to the resort. We went to dinner then got a good shower and went to sleep.

(Ikuto POV)

I was dreaming about the future of me and Amu. I saw that Amu was crying and looks like our child was born and she said something. "Why did you leave me Ikuto?" Amu asked between her sobs. "What are you talking about Amu I would never leave you." I told her but she didn't hear me. "You left with another woman why am I bad wife to you?" Amu asked. "No you are a good wife to me Amu I love you." I told her and she didn't heard that too. "Why did you leave me alone Ikuto do you hate me?" Amu asked and she cries harder. "No I love you; I love you more than anything else in the world." I told her but still she didn't hear me. Then I woke up and screamed, "AMU!" Amu woke up. "What's wrong Ikuto?" Amu asked I didn't answer and hugged her and kept repeating her name and she hugged me. I wonder if my nightmare will come true guess I have no choice to avoid her now I didn't want a future with her like that.

Ikuto: (Shocked)

Amu: (Also shocked)

Mimi: Did I do something wrong?

Ikuto: Why do I have that nightmare?

Mimi: I don't know I couldn't think of something else.

Ikuto: (His soul flew out)

Mimi: Huh Ikuto come back!

Mimi: Please R&R guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto: Yo. (Kukai, Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase appeared)

Kukai: Dude where are the girls?

Ikuto: They are over there (Points to the girls)

Nagi: I wonder what are they doing?

Ikuto: I don't really know.

Tadase: Why don't we see what they are doing?

Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi: Okay

Mimi: Ikuto-kun looks really cute and pretty.

Amu: Yeah.

Utau: Nagihiko and Tadase look normal.

Rima: Yeah.

Yaya: Kukai and Kairi look funny.

Mimi: Hehehe yeah.

Ikuto: What are you girls looking at?

Mimi: Oh good you guys came on the right time. Here. (Gave the picture to the boys and they look at it and was surprised.)

Ikuto: Is that supposed to be me?

Kukai: Dude you're a girl and if you were like this now I would totally date you.

Utau: Excuse me.

Kukai: You are still number 1 for me Utau and I said if.

Utau: I see.

Nagi: I look like a full time Nadeshiko.

Tadase: I look normal maybe it's because of my hair.

Mimi: Ikuto looks like Utau except his hair is down and has midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes he looks really pretty though.

Amu: I agree.

Kukai: Dude you look hot both in female and male forms.

Ikuto: Thank you I think.

Mimi: Can someone do the disclaimer please?

Miki: Mimi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 10)

(At a restaurant)

(Amu POV)

Ikuto… it seems like something happened last night. But why… won't he tell me anything? I walk towards him and ask him why but then…"I don't wanna talk about it now. Leave me alone!" he yelled. "But I was so worried! You could at least tell me about it…" I told him then I saw him twitching and then… "MAN YOU'RE ANNOYING!! SHUT UP WOMAN!!" He roared at me and I got mad. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" I roared at him. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!?" He roared at me back then I saw everyone sweatdropped. "Now, now." Nagi told us and smoosh our face. "What happened to you guys you were acting your normal selves yesterday but now you two can't stand each other why?" Rima asked us and we ignored that question. "How about we go to my brother's house and tried to get you two from killing each other?" Mimi asked us and we nodded. "Great let's go." Mimi told us and we left the restaurant. When we were there what a surprise it's actually a mansion. "I guess he got famous by now." Mimi mumbled. We rang the doorbell and there was a cute maid opening it. "Hi I am looking for my brother who is the master of this house." Mimi told the maid and nodded and led inside and it was big. "Master Jin is upstairs." The maid told us and we nodded and she left. I saw that Mimi was taking a big deep breath and Kilk was covering his ears but why though? "GET YOU LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT NOW DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!????" Mimi yelled and everyone flinched and fell down except for Kilk. Then I saw her brother walking downstairs. "Hello squirt what brings you here?" He asked Mimi and she was kind of pissed off. "Why my dear good brother you were the one who invited me here." Mimi told him and I was a little confused so was everyone except for Kilk. "Oh yes I forgot well I am busy right now how about you go swimming in the indoor pool with your friends and there is a hot springs for you guys but its separated like a different gender." He told us and we nodded. "But we didn't bring swim suits." I told him and he smirked does everyone in Mimi's family is perverted except her. "Well luckily I bought swim suits for all of you and the changing room is that way." He told us and he pointed upstairs. "Seira will show you where you need to go." He told us and the maid who opens the door for us was Seira. So she led us towards the changing room and stop at the stairs and pointed to the west wing and said," That way is the boy's changing room and on the east wing is the girl's changing room so will you boys follow me and you girls stay here." We were told as we did and waited and Seira came back and led us towards the girls changing room. When we walked in everything looked like a shopping mall with swim suits and Seira left us. "Let me see what can I find for you girls." Mimi told us and we sat and wait then she came back. "I should've known that he would pick perverted swim suits for us." Mimi told us and we sweatdropped she showed us the swim suits she picked it was revealing. "Looks like a fashion emergency good thing I brought my sewing kit and some fabric." She told us and started redoing the swim suits. When she was finished it was so cute not very revealing at all. We tried on the swim suit we looked really cute and hot we were wearing a two piece. I was wearing a red plaid swim suit with the word Amulet on the front of the top and stickers of a heart, spade, clover, and diamond. Utau was wearing a purple swim suit with black butterflies with the word Charm on top and stickers of a devil wings and angel wings. Rima was wearing an orange swim suit with small orange dots and the word Clown was on the top and stickers of a star and teardrop. Yaya was wearing a pink swim suit with the word Baby on the top and stickers of a bib and rabbit ears. Mimi was wearing blue swim suit with the word Mermaid on it and a sticker of an orange pearl and pink pearl on it. We walked out and the boys were ready and we walked to swimming pool. Kukai was racing Utau on swimming and she won and he wanted want a rematch so they had a rematch. And I noticed that the boys were going to the hot springs and I decided to follow them and I over heard their conversation.

(Ikuto POV)

"What in the world happened?" Kukai asked me but I ignored it. "This isn't like you." Kukai told me. "Last night I had a nightmare about my future with me I thought… it might be better if I avoid her." I replied to him. "Wow…" Nagihiko said and I told them about my nightmare. "Eh!? You have gone missing!?" Tadase said. "Yeah… apparently I went off with someone…a woman, and disappeared and I think Amu has no idea where I went. When I saw that, I got so angry with myself. I mean… how dare I make Amu so unhappy? In the future I betray Amu. I make her unhappy. If that's the case…then, before I do, I…" I told them. "I see." Kilk told me. Then the door rattles open and there was Amu I guess she overhead our conversation she looked really pissed off. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" She roared at us and we were surprised that she has guts to come in here she stared walking towards us. "Am…Amu." I said. "This the Men's Hot Spring…" Nagihiko told her but she didn't listen she punched me and said, "STUPID!!" she yelled at me. "GWAH!!" I yelled and went ker-splash right in the hot springs. "You were avoiding me because of that!? DON'T BE STUPID! I know that you disappear in the future nightmare Ikuto!! Do you think I have the same nightmare too? I'm working really hard to make our future better and Mimi told me that our bond is stronger than anything else. Ikuto so are you going to be tied up by the future now!?" Amu explaned to me and I was shocked. "Amu…"I said. "Tell me later I will be going bye." Amu told me and left.

(Mimi POV)

Way to go Amu we are so proud of you. Speaking of which I just wrote a song for Utau for a next album its called Eternal Blaze I gave it to Utau I played some music and she started singing even though we are still at the swimming pool.

Utau

Haruka sora hibiite iru

Inori wa kiseki ni

Mayonaka no ao ni tokete

Nagareteku namida no tsubu

Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu

Nukumori ni deatta

Masshiro na yuki no you ni

Dokomademo sunao na kotoba

Tetsu no hane matotta

Boku wo ugokashiteku

Kizutsuku tabi ni

Yasashiku nareru

Kimi no sono egao dake

Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu

Toki o koe kizamareta

Kanashimi no kioku

Massugu ni uketomeru

Kimi wa hikari no tenshi

Ano hi mune ni tomotta

Eien no honoo

Fukai yami tokihanatte

Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku

Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e

Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni

Utsushidasu kokoro no kage

Sabishiki ni tsubuyaita

"Kimi no soba ni itai"

Shinjitsu to mukiau koto

Oshiete kureta yuuki wa

Boku o kakemegutte

Yume ni mezamete iku

Fureau kimochi

Hanarenai you ni

Shikkari to dakishimete

Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku

Gin no umi ni kakushita

Kuuhaku no PAGE

Kimi dake ga shitte iru

"Hontou" o boku ni misete

Fukiareru setsunasa ni

Umare yuku chikai

Mou nanimo kowaku wa nai yo

Musunda shisen sorasazu ni

Taisetsu na "ima" hajimeru

Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho

Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni

Kienai ame no kurushimi mo

Kagi o kowashite butsukete yo

Tonari ni iru kara subete o shinjite

Jikuu o koe kizamareta

Kanashimi no kioku

Massugu ni uketomeru

Kimi wa hikari no tenshi

Ano hi mune ni tomotta

Eien no honoo

Fukai yami tokihanatte

Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku

Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e

Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru...

"Its beautiful Mimi and its sounds great too thank you for writing this for me you should be my song writer." Utau told me and I was surprised and I nodded yes and she smiled and saw that everyone clapped including my brother. He gave me a hug and smiled warmly and I hugged him back but it was night already so we took a shower and went back to resort and I said goodbye to him and I have a tear in my eye and told him I will come and visit you and I can't believe that we leave on Dec 31 and today is the 24 and it means Christmas eve and we still didn't get presents for our friends. I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow and lucky us girls that everything opens till 9am-3pm.

Mimi: I like Nana Mizuki she has good voice I mean in singing and acting.

Ikuto: Who is she?

Mimi: She is acting like your sister.

Ikuto: Huh? What?

Mimi: Nana plays Utau in shugo chara and Fate in magical lyrical nanoha.

Ikuto: Okay so who plays me in shugo chara?

Mimi: I thought you would know that.

Ikuto: Well I forgot.

Mimi: Man you are clueless Yuuichi Nakamura plays as you.

Ikuto: Okay Amu

Mimi: You are kidding me Kanae Itō plays as Mau so no more okay and please R&R guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Mimi: Hello everyone.

Ikuto: Yo.

Amu: Ohayo.

(Mimi watching Tadase on you tube and started laughing)

Ikuto: What are you watching?

Mimi: Tadase wearing a skirt, Tadase chara changes, Tadase laughing with a prince, and Tadase in a bucket.

Ikuto: Oh I want to watch.

Amu: Why do you hate Tadase-kun?

Mimi: I don't hate him I kind of like him he is really cute and kind but with you Amu-chan he is more like a friend.

Ikuto and Amu: 0_0

Mimi: What? What did I say?

Ikuto: Amu take her to the doctor.

Mimi: There is nothing wrong with me!? And I am not a fangirl of you Ikuto I am more of fan of Amuto.

Ikuto: I am shocked but you did say Amuto though.

Mimi: Okay? I do not own Shugo Chara.

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 11)

(The mall)

(Mimi POV)

Its Christmas! That's means shopping we decided to split into different groups. My group was Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and me and Kilk's group is Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, and him as you can see we split into gender groups. We went into a clothing store and the boys went into a jewelry shop hmmm I wonder why though oh well. Let's shop till we drop.

(With the boys)

(Ikuto POV)

We looked at all types of jewelry they all looked really beautiful but its hard to decide and I saw Kukai looking at the rings why though maybe its about time he propose to my little sister so I walked up to him and asked him," So are you looking for a ring for my little sis?" And he started blushing. "Yes when we leave I am going to propose to her we have been dating for a long time." Kukai answered me and I smiled. "I think I know what she likes." I told him and pointed a silver ring with small encrusted diamonds surrounded by a big purple diamond and Kukai smiled and called someone and a lady came and opened the door and got the ring out for Kukai and he bought it. Nagi bought an amethyst bracelet, Tadase bought an emerald earring, and Kilk bought a shell locket inside is a white pearl. Well me I didn't bought anything for Amu which is sad but something caught my eyes a sapphire necklace and decided to buy it. We hoped that the girls like it.

(With the girls)

(Amu POV)

The girls decided their gifts except for me. Utau bought a t-shirt with a soccer ball on it that says I AM THE STAR, Rima bought a fan weird I guess its for his dancing and I know about the whole Nagihiko and Nadeshiko thing I was shocked, shocked but I got over it, Yaya bought a crown much weirder, and Mimi bought a surfboard with a red rose on it. I bought nothing great but I saw a black jacket with Cheshire Neko on it, it looked creepy it look like its staring at me and its grinning too I guess this perfect for him. We walked out the store and went back to the resort with the boys. When we were back we went to the lounge and the boys gave us our gifts except for Kukai. When I opened it, it was a beautiful sapphire necklace my birthstone and my husband's hair color I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back. I try it on and it looked perfect. Rima had gotten an amethyst bracelet and she gave Nagihiko a peck on the cheek and he blushed, Yaya has emerald earrings from Tadase and she hugged him tightly, Mimi had gotten a shell locket with a white pearl inside when she opened it, it sounds like a voice singing maybe it belong to her but it sound like a child maybe it's her voice as a child I think I saw tears in her eyes (Note: When a beautiful song is plays it can absorb it and Kilk has recorder of Mimi singing Beautiful Wish when she is little) And Kilk gave her peck on the forehead, and Utau well didn't get anything but Ikuto told me that he is going to give to her when we leave. "Utau your Christmas present is when we leave." Kukai told her and she nodded. I am so bored right now. We gave them our gifts then head back to our rooms.

(Dec 31)

(Mimi POV)

I can't believe we are leaving I hugged my cousin good bye but before we leave Kukai asked Utau's hand in marriage and she agreed and the good thing is that I did a wedding dress design for the girls if the guys are about to proposed to them after I finished the snow suits. We waved good bye and went home. So back to our lives I worked as Utau's song writer and gave the store to my faithful assistant but sometimes I helped them if they are in trouble. Also I sing with Utau sometimes if her manager wants me to. My stage name was Full Moon well lets say I like the moon a lot.

Mimi: This song so peaceful.

Ikuto: Stop playing Nagihiko's character song and played mine.

Mimi: No this song is too cool first it had a feminine now an upbeat like kung fu.

Nagi: I see that you like it very much. (Smiles brightly)

Mimi: (Doki, doki) Y-Yeah I love it you sound so cool.

Nagi: Thank you Mimi-chan you have good taste.

Mimi: Y-Yeah.

Ikuto: Bleh! Please R&R.

Nagi: (Sweatdropped) Tsukiyomi-kun try not to grouchy because Mimi-chan like mine than yours.


	12. Chapter 12

Mimi: Hello everyone this is the last chaptern of this story I am working on a new one soon. Ikuto-kun can you look at these pictures? (Hands him pictures of Amu)

Ikuto: (Looks at the pictures and started grinning) When did you take these pictures?

Mimi: Last week, Amu-chan wanted me to give to you because she wanted your opinion and she didn't care if is perverted.

Ikuto: (Walks over to Amu) You know for a kid like you who is very stubborn but… you're actually quite a seductive women aren't you Amu?

Amu: Eh? (Blushes deep red)

Ran, Miki, Su, & Dia: Chu, Chu!

Amu: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!

Mimi: Amu-chan is a seductive woman.

Amu: No! Mah! Ikuto!

Ikuto: What my attractive lady?

Amu: Awww… Mimi doesn't own Shugo Chara!

(The bond between a couple)

(Chapter 12)

(5 years later)

(Amu POV)

"Mama, papa!" yelled my precious 3 year old daughter Aiko. Aiko has blue hair and sapphire eyes like her father and her personality is like mine. "What is it Aiko?" I asked her. "When are Aunt Utau, Uncle Kukai, and Onpu-chan coming?" Aiko asked me. "They are almost here Aiko." Ikuto told her as he patted her head. "Ne, Aiko promise me something?" Ikuto asked her as he started smirking. Uh oh another perverted comment is coming. "What is papa?" Aiko asked him. "Promise me that when you grow up that your chest isn't like your mama's." Ikuto told her and I got pissed off so did Aiko. "I'm sorry I have small rooster*breasts!" I yelled at him. "Papa is a pervert!" Aiko yelled at him and we both bam punch him. The door open to reveal Utau, Kukai, and their 2 year old daughter Onpu she has purple hair and violet eyes like her mother and her singing is like her mother too and she has great athletic skills like her father. "Ai-chan!" Onpu yelled and started running towards Aiko. "Onpu-chan!" Aiko yelled and hugged Onpu. How cute is that. "So what happened here?" Utau asked me. "Ikuto made perverted comment towards Aiko again." I told her and she sweatdropped. Rima and Nagihiko was holding their precious baby girl named Hazuki she has brown eyes of her father and mother and has brown hair. They were at standing next to the door. We all became famous well except for Yaya and Tadase. I was a sport star, an artist, a musician, a chief, and a singer guess it because of Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Ikuto was famous violinist, Kukai became a soccer star, Utau became more and more famous singer, Rima became a comedian, Nagihiko became a famous dancer, Mimi became a famous singer, and Kilk became the world's greatest surfer. Also Mimi and Kilk are getting married soon. Maybe the kids well get shugo chara too.

Mimi: That's it I hope you enjoy the story my next one is called I am Hinamori Amu!? This story is based on my life. Here is the summary.

I was always teased and make fun at school and at home my parents always hit and yelled at me if something bad happens but what happens when I wished upon a star that my life would change and accidentally wished that my life was like Hinamori Amu and woke up to look like her and I was in her room. Where is Amu and how do I get back to my world.

Amu: So what happened to me?

Mimi: I will tell you later. Please R&R.


End file.
